Family Moments
by The100fanatic
Summary: One shots about Adam, Belle, and their 7 children. WARNING: MINOR SWEARING!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! I'm GMWDescendantsDivergent! You can just call me GDD. I usually write stories for Disney Descendants, but I read some of the Beauty and the Beast Fanfics and I got inspiration to write my own Fanfic for this category.**

 **So this story, Adam and Belle are married and have 7 kids. This story will be a collection of Adam, Belle, and their family.**

 **Here are the kids names oldest to youngest**

 **Aaron**

 **Benjamin (Ben)**

 **Angela (Angie)**

 **BTW, Ben and Angie are twins**

 **Grace**

 **Kayla**

 **BTW, Kayla and Grace are twins also**

 **Charles (Ben and Aaron call him Spin)**

 **Dewey**

 **I will take prompts for the one-shots, so feel free to request some in the reviews.**

 **The first chapters will be the kid's birth, so just know it might be a while before I write your request.**

 **I will update the first chapter in a couple of hours!**

 **BYE!**


	2. Aaron is born!

Belle was staring out the window of the castle library, her hand on her huge stomach. She was due any day now to have her and Adam's first child. She was so excited to be a mother! Just then, Adam walked in the room. Belle didn't notice until he shut the door behind him.

"Hi." Belle said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Well, I could be better." Belle said.

Adam laughed at put his arms around his wife. He kissed her on her temple. Then, Belle felt something. Something wet in her underpants. She knew what that meant.

"Are you okay, darling?" Adam asked, clearly noticing her worried facial expression.

"Adam...I think the baby's coming." Belle said.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Belle said.

Adam picked Belle up bridal style and carried her to the castle infirmary.

...

10 hours later, Belle gave to a healthy baby boy. They named him Aaron Simon Adams. Adam couldn't stop kissing his wife's forehead. He was so happy that he was a father.

"Thanks for making me a father." Adam said.

"Thanks for marrying me." Belle said.

They kissed.

 **How was that? This is my first Belle and Adam fanfic so I might not be that good at this yet. I do except constructive criticism cause that helps me become a better writer. I will update again tomorrow! BYE!**


	3. Pregnancy announcement- 2 years later

Mrs. Potts was trying to find 2 year old Aaron before his parents got back from the doctor.

"Prince Aaron!" Mrs. Potts called.

Just then, Chip ran into the room, holding Aaron's hand.

"I found him, Mama!" Chip said.

"Good job, Chip!" Mrs. Potts said.

Aaron jumped up and down

"Outside! Outside!" Aaron said.

"Mama, can I play with Aaron outside?" Chip asked.

"Sorry dear, the Master and Belle are going to be home soon. They'll want to see Aaron when they get home." Mrs. Potts said.

"Can we play inside?" Chip asked.

"Sure, darling." Mrs. Potts said.

"Come on, Aaron! Lets go play with blocks!" Chip said.

"Yeah!" Aaron yelled.

The boys ran out of the room.

Soon after, Belle and Adam walked into the room.

"Why hello Master, hello Belle, how was the doctor's appointment?" Mrs. Potts

"Oh it was wonderful!" Belle said.

"We did find out something." Adam said.

"Adam, I thought we were going to wait to tell everyone." Belle said.

"What did you find out?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I'm pregnant." Belle said.

"Oh, that's wonderful, darling. Prince Aaron will be thrilled." Mrs. Potts said.

"Speaking of Aaron, where is he?" Adam asked.

"Him and Chip are playing blocks in the other room. Those two have been playing together all day." Mrs. Potts said.

Just then, Aaron ran into the room with his diaper on his head with Chip following.

"Aaron, you can't put your diaper on your head!" Chip said.

Aaron giggled. Adam picked up his son.

"Chip, how did Aaron get a diaper on his head?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"He just pulled his diaper off himself and put it on his head like a helmet!" Chip said.

Belle took the diaper off Aaron's head. Aaron had poop all over his hair.

"Oh my!" Belle said.

"Looks like this little man needs a bath." Adam said.

"And a new diaper." Belle added.

"Would you like me to give a bath and a diaper change?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I think we can take care of this one ourselves." Adam said.

He walked out of the room with Aaron.

"I think that will be the perfect time to tell Aaron he's going to be a big brother." Belle whispered to Mrs. Potts.

Mrs. Potts nodded. Belle walked out of the room.

"Aaron's going to be a big brother?" Chip asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Potts said.

"When will I be a big brother?" Chip asked.

"You already are a big brother." Mrs. Potts said.

"I am?" Chip asked.

"Yes! You're a big brother to Prince Aaron." Mrs. Potts said.

"Cool!" Chip said.


	4. What story should I finish?

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
